You're Still The One
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: First songfic. You're Still The One by Shania Twain. Hiruma left Mamori at their Graduation Day. Don't worry, I never write a story with a sad ending. So why should I start now? Nyehehehe Obviously HiruMamo XD


You're Still the One

By. Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, or Hiruma, or Mamori, or the song. The song's You're Still The One, by Shania Twain. This is my first song fic. Enjoy!!!

A/N: I can't countinue my other fic before this being written down… Nyehehehe…

_**Looks like we made it**_

_**Look how far we've come my baby**_

_**We might've took the long way**_

_**We knew we'd get this someday**_

Mamori Anezaki stood in front of a mirror inside her room. She stared at her reflection with a sad smile. "We made it…" she said softly to herself. Her and Him… They made it through it all… Mamori had managed to suppress her feeling for Hiruma, and vice versa… They made it…

_Flashback_

_Mamori's eyes were filled with tears. A felt of rejection choked her throat," Why…Hiruma-kun…??". This was the first time Mamori'd been rejected, and it hurts so bad, and the rain that was pouring that day didn't help either._

"_I can't Anezaki. I couldn't afford any distraction right now…" Hiruma said. His blonde hair was down and covered part of his face. Make his expression more unreadable. Mamori tried to hide her tears with both hands._

_Hiruma walked past the crying brunette, and as he passed her by, he whispered to her ear," Wait for me…"_

_End of flashback_

Since that confession, she waits for him. And pretend that the confession never existed. And now, here they're. At their last day in Deimon. She hopes that this'd also the last day for her long wait.

_**They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"**_

_**But just look at us holdin' on**_

_**We're still together still goin' strong**_

"Mom, I'm going…" Mamori said to her mother after she had finished doing the dishes. She then stepped out from her house, walking to Deimon High.

She muses on her days with the Devil Bats. Suzuna had nagging her about her and 'You-nii' being together. But all the Devil Bats had automatically decline the cheerleader's theory, and said," They'll never make it…". Mamori smiled slightly

'True. We'll never make it if we really hooked up. With Hiruma still got Amefuto in his hands and Monta's possible suicide attempt every time he saw us together, we'll definitely never make it…

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

Mamori arrived at the Deimon High. Other students greeted her as she passed them by. She got a handful of love letters from the boys, from the first grader till the seniors that also would be graduated to day. Mamori felt sorry for all of them because her heart had already belonged to some one. And to day she would run in to him and give him her heart. To the one and only… Youichi Hiruma.

_**Ain't nothing better**_

_**We beat the odds together**_

_**I'm glad we didn't listen**_

_**Look at what we would be missin'**_

Not even a single minute ever, she regrets her resolve to wait for him. She glad she'd choose to wait. She would be missing all the fun of finding his secret sides the fun way. She smiled to her self.

She was kinda surprised that she had got into the Gathering Room where all the seniors would be graduated. She couldn't help but searching around for a certain blond quarterback. Mamori felt a strong wave of disappointment wash her, when she realized the absence of the Amefuto captain.

_**They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"**_

_**But just look at us holdin' on**_

_**We're still together still goin' strong**_

'No…' she told her self not to cry. 'He had told me to wait… Then he'll definitely come back… He won't leave me waiting for him forever… Right?'

A realization struck her heart like a lightning in a clear day.' Is this really the end of the wait? Did he really mean it when he asks me to wait?? Does he… have the same feeling to me??', she though. Her eyes stung and tears threatened to fall down.

She shook her head, 'No… He's not the one to let people down. If he didn't feel the same, he'd have rejected it from the first time He never gave empty hope… … I trust him…He'll come back…'

She waited and sat down on the seat. Every student at the room does the same as the graduation ceremony started. She put a on a fake smile and chatted with her friends while her mind still focused on the Deimon quarterback.

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

'He didn't come!' she fought back a tear that threatened to fall from her eyes. The ceremony had finished and he didn't show up. Mamori now was walking down the hall way and the sun's casting a soft orange glow from the window, to the hall way. Mamori had looking for him every where, right after the ceremony had ended. Their class room, the roof top, library, even men's toilet… There's no sign of him being around.

She let her feet carried her away, and she was surprised when she had got to the club house. Her hopes were lifted up, because she hadn't checked the club house yet. She slides the door open, and no one inside. A silent tear finally rolled down her cheek. And she finally let herself cry inside the club house.

***

The sun's setting and she was ready to go home with puffed eyes, when she felt her cell phone vibrated on her blazer's pocket.

'_**Roof top'**_

Those two words were enough to send her dashing to the roof tops. She kept running trough the school's hall ways, tears were running freely down her face. She couldn't hold her emotion anymore.

She finally arrived at the roof tops. Panting slightly. Her vision was blurred by the tears filling her eyes. But she could see a hint of blonde hair, and that was enough. She smiled," Hiruma-kun!" her voice was shaky…

The blonde head sound around and Mamori whipped the tears from her eyes to get a better vision of his face. But she started to cry again as she saw his one and only smirk. Mamori launched her self to him and he caught a bit off guard by her sudden action.

She let out her emotion she had held up all day long and crying on his chest. He just stood there, holding her, letting her let every thing out. Then she began punching his chest, still crying.

"You're late!!" she screamed at his chest," You're fucking late!!! I've waited for you for the past two years and you didn't show up!!! You fucking demon!!!" Hiruma only smirked hearing her cursed at him. She continued punching him a couple times, and stopped.

"Done?"

A nod.

He snorted, "You should cursing more, fucking manager… You're pretty good at it…"

"Stop joking, Hiruma-kun!"

He chalked and pulled her away slightly, with hands still on her shaky shoulders. Hiruma stared at Mamori's eyes for a long time, and then he leaned closer and kissed her lips slowly. Mamori stared wide eyed at first, but soon, her eyes fluttered close. He kissed her softly, melting her.

As soon as it started, the kiss ended just few seconds latter.

"See ya, fucking manager…" he said and walked pass the paralyzed manager.

'He leaves me…'

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

_**I'm so glad we made it**_

_**Look how far we've come my baby…**_

A month had passed since the incident in the roof tops. Mamori had cried over his leave for a week, and now she swears if she saw that blonde quarterback again, she'd strangle him 'till his eyes squeezed out from its saucer.

Today was her first day at college. She walks down the corridor to the administration building. Heads down. Then she bumped into someone and she fell to the floor.

"Ah!! I'm sorry!!" she got up and bowed to whoever she'd bump into. Hearing no response, she glance up and was streaked by a lightning when she saw a shock of spiky blonde hair, too familiar devilish smirk, and a pair of dark-brown eyes behind a black rimmed glasses.

"Yo, fucking girlfriend…"

"Hiruma-kun!"

The End

A/N: Uhm… Well, first attempt at songfic. And I think it's horrible. But, every one messed up in their first try, ne?? But I still need your opinion. Please, tell me what you think!! ^_^ Review please…


End file.
